


One More Try

by TravaRusevina



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravaRusevina/pseuds/TravaRusevina
Summary: Love in Chaos续，未完结。
Relationships: Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres, Steven Gerrard/Xabi Alonso
Kudos: 2





	One More Try

**Author's Note:**

> Love in Chaos续篇，原载于安菲尔德故事，架空背景，涉及主要CP：隆包、利物浦众、水托。  
> 短期内无完结或被填坑可能。

序

天色灰暗。蒙蒙不净的沉重云朵交织相叠，四处游移以警示坏天气和灾难。

抬眼望不见那片湛蓝，层层覆盖，上面是曾经明亮透彻的天空和华美无瑕的流年。现在只见乌云骚动不安，满手阳光的碎片和星辰的残骸，光芒微弱，难以为继。

灰暗毫无生气，却有诡谲的深红不知从何而来，映得那天色更为恐怖。良知薄弱，欲念坚强，势如破竹般难以抵挡，若有似无的已死爱情又如何苟延残喘于这信仰缺失欲望膨胀的世上。

一己之力绵薄，仍旧无所畏惧，只为那一冢荒坟不至于满地黄花堆积，只为那琥珀色的异光流彩再无疼痛悲伤。

皆言这是宿命。只是宿命支撑不起他愿豁出性命在那水深火热腥风血雨中苟且偷生，认命的结局便是自我毁灭。

他宁愿相信支撑他的是一种无人能知的信仰。直到呼吸停止心跳不再也拒绝死亡。

第一章 死亡之旅（1）

事发突然。

谁都没有想到英格兰年轻的王储贝克汉姆继承国王之位的大喜日竟然会上演一场精心策划的阴谋与惨剧，从他国远道而来的将军的生命沦为这场悲剧的牺牲品，伴随着美丽的新国王的心和意志彻底崩塌。

因为那个牺牲品不是别人，正是国王贝克汉姆的西班牙恋人——俊朗不凡的将军伊戈尔 卡西利亚斯。

伊戈尔，那个有着明亮若星辰的眼睛的伊戈尔，那个有时孩子气却又无所畏惧勇于担当的伊戈尔，那个时而聪明时而傻气却永远令他那么着迷的伊戈尔，就瞪大了眼睛倒在了他的面前，然后永远停止了呼吸。

美丽的新国王指尖抚过那早已冰凉的尸体，一遍又一遍，眼神涣散，目光空洞，他的世界一片寂静无声，爱人的突然离去让他忘记了哭泣与喟叹，只记得尽全力去接受这残酷的现实。

他怔怔地看着卡西青紫的脸庞良久，最后闭上了眼，轻轻叹息。

终究是无法欺骗自己他只是睡过去了而已。

卡西是被人下毒害死的，就在庆祝新国王加冕的晚宴上。

本来这英格兰新一任国王的接任理应只是国家内部的大事，但谁都知道自从五年前西英两国尚在交战之时贝克汉姆无端去了西班牙走一遭后，他和那西班牙大将军卡西的关系变得非同寻常，书信两地间满天飞，去西班牙“旅游”的频率更是令人咋舌的高，恨不得天天在那里才好，所以此次接任大典自然少不了要邀请卡西前来。

而他又怎会知道，在他君临天下风光无限之后，等待他的是一场与爱人天上人间的嗜血盛宴。

一切都发生的太突然，几乎没有任何征兆。由于这是一场极为重要的宫廷晚宴，王公大臣都前来敬仰美丽智慧的新国王的加冕，不仅是宫中的王子公主们，还有对于整个英格兰意义重大的臣子们也无一缺席，其中包括了利物浦城主杰拉德，切尔西城主兰帕德以及曼切斯特城主加里内维尔。

这样的宴会，所有的食物与餐具当然是被仔细检查过，确认没有任何问题之后才被放上桌。可是谁又料到百密总有一疏，再为小心翼翼的检查都逃不过密谋后的精心算计。

卡西死了，在啃了一口苹果之后就直直地倒了下去，再也没有起来。

几乎是在同一瞬间，新国王的灵魂也跟着他走了。

整个宴会厅瞬间寂静，片刻后爆发般得乱作一团，所有宾客们都在惶惶不安中窃窃私语，只有英格兰最美丽最高贵的男子眼神空洞迷茫地抱着已经停止呼吸的人，甚至感受不到怀里的温度一点一点流走。

这样如死灰般的神情，他已经保持了三天了。并且没有一点要恢复的迹象。

“国王他，还是这样吗？”杰拉德皱着眉头小心地向贝克汉姆身边的女仆打探消息，那一头天然的抬头纹比往常显得更深。

女仆诚惶诚恐地点了点头，一言不发。

杰拉德挥了挥手，叹气道：“你下去吧。”

不是不明白此时此刻贝克汉姆的心情。曾经也有那么一个人含笑饮下毒酒，在他看见他时已然失去了呼吸，让他真真切切地体会万箭穿心的痛楚，折磨得人生不如死。

可是杰拉德更清楚，这回死的是卡西利亚斯，西班牙的将军，并不是什么普通人。这起案件明显是经过策划密谋，而有胆子向卡西下手的人，恐怕后台势力强大得令人难以想象，而谋杀卡西的目的更是不为人知。仅仅从现下看，就已经造成了两个极为大的影响：一是新任国王如行尸走肉一般，二是英格兰对西班牙必须要有交代，不然伊比利亚半岛那边显然不会善罢甘休。

所以这的确不是悲伤的时候。

杰拉德双眉紧锁，单手托腮，开始认真地回忆那天晚宴的每一个细节。

他记得那日坐在卡西身边的是乔科尔和卡拉格，两人一左一右，而隔了一个位子分别是自己和坐在最高处的贝克汉姆。每一份菜都是随机给的，而厨师和端菜人之间又相互不认识，所以大厨和端菜的仆人是不可能下毒的。然而最为诡异的是，最后发现仅仅在那半只苹果中存在剧毒，而另外半只分给了旁坐的鲁尼，经过检查，其中并无毒药。

换而言之，毒是在分完苹果之后下的。

那么，下毒的是坐在卡西身边的乔科尔，或是⋯⋯卡拉格吗？

杰拉德果断否定了卡拉格下毒的嫌疑。

不是因为想到了什么，而是因为那是卡拉格，他的副城主。

他怀疑谁也不会怀疑他。

难道会是，乔科尔？

杰拉德摇了摇头，那个云淡风轻的男子难以让他想到任何动机和可能。

但如果不是身边的两个人，那剧毒又是怎么跑到半只苹果上去的？他记得清楚，晚宴过程中并无其他人靠近过卡西。

退而言之，就算是身边人下的毒，下毒毕竟不是什么小动作，身经百战警惕如卡西又怎会没有觉察到？

思绪被打上了死结，杰拉德隐隐约约感觉到自己走入一条死胡同，找不到别的出口，只能徒劳地在思维的漩涡里挣扎。

这种感觉他可不喜欢。

习惯性地看湛蓝的天，在无法触及的远处一双棕色的眼眸若隐若现，同时浮现的还有那张早已走出他生命的脸，曾经总是带着运筹帷幄的笑容。那人只需要片刻沉思，所有事情便在他的掌控之中。

John，如果是你，一定早就识破凶手的手法了吧，不像我如此无能。

杰拉德想苦笑，眼睛却蓦然酸涩得难受。

第一章 死亡之旅（2）

亲爱的斯蒂文：

弹指一挥间间五年的光阴就从我们的指缝流过，曾经以为不可接受的分离如今却造就了我们在两边各自好好地生活，能做到把对方记在心里却鲜有交集未免不是一种福气，少了各自纠缠羁绊便可以避免受伤。五年前经历种种犹在眼前，五年间时光让回忆沉淀，却发现友情比爱情来得天长地久，所以我很高兴至今依然是你的挚友。

该放下的事情和该遗忘的事情就让它们随风远去，但我也知道有些人会永远在你心底，无可代替。

因为你是那样重情重义的人，如果你能放下那件事放下那个人，那就不是你了。

我想我都明白的。

另，伊戈尔去参加你们新国王的就任盛典，想来也有好几天了，为何到现在都没有回来？如果这家伙在你们新国王那里乐不思蜀了，那好歹让他写封信来，不然王子和我们都会担心。

你永远的朋友 xabi Alonso

杰拉德看着那封信良久，才想起来恍恍惚惚间真的是过了整整五个春夏秋冬。

五年后的自己原来已经老得不适合爱情了，又或许是五年前的某个雨夜里自己的全部力气都被一杯毒酒所带走，没有残余。

当年还是个孩子的阿隆索便已乖巧聪明地读懂了他的心思。分手是他提出的，也正好符合了杰拉德的心意。

若不然，敦厚善良如杰拉德，还不知道该怎么开口说这样的事。

他已经没有品尝烈酒的勇气，却格外渴望温暖清冽的水；正如他没有力气再去爱，却发现接近于亲情的友情正好合适。

于是五年就这么过来了。他和阿隆索。阿隆索和他。

不过在这个时候这封信带来的不仅仅是回首往事的感触。从回忆的漩涡中挣扎出来，杰拉德把目光定格在了最后一句话上。

很明显，西班牙方面对于卡西被害一事还毫不知情，对于阿隆索这样接近于权力中心的人也对此事一无所知，这也许是一个好消息，从侧面反映出西班牙在英格兰宫廷内部并未安插间谍；但现在这个节骨眼上杰拉德可乐观不起来——他不知道是否要向阿隆索讲述这件不幸。

现在真相还没有查明，甚至连一点浮出水面的迹象都没有，如果这时候让西班牙方面知道了他们的大将军死于英格兰，必然会招致一场难以解决的麻烦，好不容易安定下来的两国关系说不定又会变得紧张；然而如若向阿隆索隐瞒此事，这的确不是一个朋友的所作所为⋯⋯

杰拉德烦躁地摇了摇头，把信纸扔桌上，过了一会儿又拿起来再从头到尾阅读一遍，如此反反复复，可就是拿不定主意。

几次提起的笔最后又被放下。思忖再三，杰拉德终于对这样优柔寡断的自己忍无可忍，随手抓了一张信纸开始下笔回信。

几天以来的调查和君王郁郁寡欢的情绪一样毫无进展，好在所有人都算配合，无论是曼彻斯特人还是切尔西人都回答了杰拉德的问题，然而让他惊讶的是，大家的回答出奇地一致，那就是晚宴时没有看见过什么人接近过卡西，也没有瞥到有人往卡西的苹果上放东西。

难道苹果在切开之前就是有毒的？可是另外的半只明明是无毒的。

到底是用什么样的手法才能在掩人耳目之下让半只苹果沾上剧毒？

等等，苹果，为什么是苹果？如果是在宴会中有人下的毒，下在卡西的盘子里岂不是更为容易，何必大费周章去毒半只苹果？

杰拉德忽然想到这个问题，同时脑海中有什么线索一闪而过，当他去捕捉时却又无影无踪。

“Steven，你不要太费脑筋了，想不清楚的事情明天再想。”门口传来了声音，杰拉德转头，看见卡拉格正忧心忡忡地看着自己，勉强一笑道：“我没事的。”翠绿的眸子依旧漂亮，却因为这两天的劳累而黯淡了不少。

卡拉叹息着摇了摇头，自己家城主就这副德行，天生坚韧不拔嫉恶如仇，有时的确是英明神武得不得了，却又永远不乏让人担忧的时候，真不知是他这副城主的幸运还是不幸。

这个季节的伊比利亚半岛带着令人烦躁的闷热，气压低沉沉地压下来，几乎让人窒息，热情洋溢在这个国度永不匮乏，在这样的天气下却连激情都缺少氧气，提不起任何兴致。

阿隆索陪着欧文王子和一众王族人看那早已看过无数次的宫廷表演，都觉得乏味得很，他甚至认为还是看那些王子们打哈欠时的各种姿态更为有趣。

低沉的声音来自耳畔：“您的信，阿隆索大人。”

他接过信，信封上熟悉的字迹跃然入眼，欣然微笑。

可是当他看见那封信的内容时笑容却僵在了嘴角，几乎就是在一瞬间，彻头彻尾的寒冷贯穿了整具身体，令他有了天旋地转的错觉。他不敢相信自己的眼睛，但白字黑字就在眼前，写得明明白白清清楚楚。

卡西死了。那个和他从小一起长大，早已习惯在彼此身旁的伊戈尔死了。

残存的理智促使他把这封信交给了身旁的欧文王子，信件脱手的刹那姗姗来迟的眼泪就汹涌而出，无法遏制。

很快，整个西班牙王室都知道了这个消息，然而他们除了按例向英格兰方面要一个结果外并没有任何特殊的表示，倒是民间的悲愤咒骂声不绝于耳，恨不得立刻为他们的卡西将军报仇。

阿隆索心中清楚，欧文王子深得民心，但在宫廷内部屡遭他的那些王兄们排挤，此次失去了英勇的卡西大将军，不知道暗中偷笑的有多少。

“王子，难道我们就这么算了？”饶是安静如阿隆索，在自己多年以来的好友遇到不幸时也沉不住气，“英格兰如果草草找个替罪羊来，我们接受了就完事了？”

欧文神色淡然，可是眸子中却闪出极少看见的悲怆，到底还是掩饰不住内心的难过：“不能算了。Xabi，五年已过，你可以重登英格兰。我委任你去调查这事的真相。”

“好，我这就准备一下，然后⋯⋯”

“等等！”门外传来的声音打断了阿隆索将要说的话。欧文和阿隆索齐齐看向门外，却看见那个漂亮得如洋娃娃般的骑士双手握剑走了进来，语气是不容置疑的坚定：“请王子让我跟随xabi前去调查。”

“Nando⋯⋯”阿隆索皱起眉头叫唤了一声，心中泛起丝丝心疼。想起五年前回到西班牙看见这孩子时，他扑进自己怀里哭成了个泪人，心爱的人的死亡和多年伴侣的离去给他了致命的打击，几乎就要让他垮下去。

好在时间可以治愈一切心上的伤。他还是那个骑士营中数一数二的费尔南多托雷斯，眼中却再无往日光彩，浓密的睫毛下掩着往事带来的忧伤，难以抹去。

就在今天，当托雷斯得知卡西是被毒杀时，阿隆索能明显感到这孩子在听到“剧毒”这个词时的惊恐和颤抖。

可是现在他再一次说得那么斩钉截铁：“请允许我一起去英格兰调查卡西将军被毒杀的真相。”

阿隆索心中担忧，还想再说什么，欧文却同意了：“那好，你就和xabi一起前去。万事小心。”

第二章 真相（1）

到达英格兰那日，向来阴雨蒙蒙的气候一反常态地放晴。

这如今暗波汹涌的国度，对于阿隆索而言熟悉又陌生，对于托雷斯而言却是从未涉足的地方。男孩从小是西班牙的骑士，若说久经战场也不为过，那些时常来侵犯的邻国西班牙不是没有还以颜色，自然也就免不了他随队出征。可是哪一次不是快意厮杀，或凯旋回来或铩羽而归，时间最长不过十几来天。这次却隐隐有着将和这国度纠缠很久的预感。

他不是怕龙潭虎穴，唯恐难以觅得归属感。心中不争气地泛上些许难以名状的后悔——若是留在西班牙，或许还能感知那孩子遗留下的味道，还能在醉意迷蒙了意识的时候抓着那副盔甲，一次又一次骗自己说他还在。

明知是愚蠢的自欺欺人，他却乐此不疲了整整五年。

人啊，都是臣服于感情的动物。

“Nando？这边，便是利物浦郊区了。”

“哦，是么。”托雷斯不经意地向四周看，空旷凌乱的土地上生长着各种无人怜爱的矮小植物，放眼望去，视线所及范围内只有自己和阿隆索两人。

可是看不见，不代表不存在。

即使方才沉沦回忆，身为一名骑士警觉的天性立刻让他察觉到有人暗伏在他看不见的地方，如同一头猛兽正在凝息等待它的猎物，蓄势待发。

“xabi⋯⋯小心⋯⋯”他轻轻趴在阿隆索耳边说着，同时放慢了马速。

他的感觉没错。刚行了几步，凌厉攻势忽然从身后呼啸而来，划破了空气的屏障，直直朝他的左肩砍去！

托雷斯侧身一让，在千钧一发之际巧妙躲过了那一刀，左肩的衣物却还是被削去了一块。

“xabi⋯..你先走！”从小便与阿隆索相识，他深知这个聪慧睿智的xabi哥哥对于舞刀弄枪并无兴趣，虽身在宫廷世家，但这方面的造诣他比起一个平常人好不了多少，自己非得保护他不可。

好在那来袭的黑衣人也对攻击阿隆索没什么兴趣，招招都想取托雷斯性命。

才交锋几个回合，托雷斯冷汗直冒，深知这人不好对付，甚至连自己都不是他对手。这样厉害的杀手，到底是什么人派来的？为什么想要取自己性命？

仓促思考间，周身又多出几个破绽。他那一把剑虽然挥舞得出神入化，但来袭那人身材高大，力量非凡，却也绝非只靠蛮力之人，不过一会儿，竟然逼得他连连后退。

不行，这样下去会死的。虽然五年前有了生无所恋的觉悟，但这回他来英格兰可不是来找死的。

如此想着，他咬紧了牙关，使出浑身的劲向那黑衣人挥剑。

阿隆索在一旁不敢出声。他也看得出来这黑衣人稍强于托雷斯，所以这时候千万不能做任何让托雷斯分神的事，否则将会万劫不复。只是起初他还是看着托雷斯的，但过了一会儿目光不知不觉就转移到了那黑衣人身上。那身形让他感觉有些熟悉，特别是那双阴鸷狠绝的双眼，似曾相识，却又无从记起。

他摇着头。果然是自己老了么，又或者是那场没有结果的相爱，耗尽了所有的青春。

恶战了不知多久后，托雷斯逐渐感觉自己撑不下去了。他已节节败退，那黑衣人却似还有无穷精力，体能好到让人叹为观止。他心里盘算着同归于尽的办法，同时做着最坏的打算。

谁都没有想到，有第三个人会加入这场原本胜负将分的打斗。

他直直地闯入战局，用身体撞开了疯狂的黑衣人，像是要护住托雷斯般挡在他身前。

这人也是蒙着脸的，但当天转过身来时，托雷斯却惊异极了。

那双眼睛他如此熟悉。不必是他最爱的，却是他今生今世都无法从记忆里真正抹去的。

托雷斯呆呆地站在那人身后，任凭那人左手挥剑，在他身前挡下黑衣人风驰电闪般的犀利攻势。

黑衣人终究不是铁打的身体。两人轮番的攻击下终于露出了颓势，自知难敌，走为上策。

见那危险离托雷斯远去，蒙面人也收起了剑，打算离开。

“站住！”托雷斯叫住了他，冷笑道：“你以为这样救我，我就会原谅你么？”

蒙面人停住了脚步，却不说话。

托雷斯咬着嘴唇，眼中忽然有了猝不及防的干涩：“你走吧。再见你只会让我想起那天的事。我不想再看见你。”

再也不想看见，再也不想记起。他相信此时此刻天堂正有个男孩儿看着自己幸福地微笑，选择遗忘为何他与他要天人永隔。

可是为什么那男孩儿痛苦地倒在地上说着“我好疼”的模样如此刻骨铭心，这残酷场景对于托雷斯就像是每过一段时间就会发作的剧毒，无药可解。

第二章 真相（2）

“Nando？Nando？你没受伤吧？”阿隆索见托雷斯神情稍显恍惚，柔声问着。

“没，没事。”

“那我们继续上路吧，再过不久就能到达利物浦城市中心了。我已经写信给杰拉德城主，让他给我们安排个住处。”阿隆索温柔地伸手抚摸刚才受惊的马儿，言语平静，仿佛他们只是这座港口城市的游客而已。

“xabi⋯⋯你不问我，刚才那人是谁么？”

阿隆索笑道：“问你干什么。前一个黑衣人你肯定也是一头雾水，至于后一个蒙面人⋯⋯我又不是不认识塞尔吉奥 拉莫斯。”

“你知道是他？”托雷斯惊诧地问道。

阿隆索点头：“嗯。只不过这时候再和他打招呼只会徒增尴尬罢了。你都已经这样无情无义，我还能怎么做呢。”这话看似责备，却听不出任何责怪的语气。

“xabi⋯⋯我是不是做得过分了？毕竟他，救了我两次⋯⋯”托雷斯紧咬下唇嗫嚅着。其实他原本没有恨他至此，毕竟也知晓五年前那男孩的死亡终究只是个意外，谁都没有想到会发生这样的悲剧。他只是不愿再回想，也许这样才有机会在这个没有任何回忆可循的国度里过得好一点。

阿隆索却轻轻摇了摇头：“感情的事情，永远没有对错。”

托雷斯看着那张向来温和柔美的脸上出现难以言明的表情，几次想问出口的问题还是咽了回去。五年前阿隆索只身返乡，带着英格兰阴雨连绵的气息和一个未说完的故事，当时谁都猜测结果将会是令人惊羡的相伴一生，却没想到历经岁月沉淀，这个故事的结局居然会是简简单单的君子之交。

至于那来龙去脉，谁都想知晓，可是谁也没有问起过。

被深沉诡异的红色覆盖的城堡，那是曼彻斯特城堡。

那位一袭锦衣华服坐在桌边品尝咖啡的男子，便是曼彻斯特城城主，加里内维尔。脚步声入耳，他缓缓看向门外，一身黑衣的人静静等在门口。

“进来吧。”他不紧不慢地说。

来人进房，二话不说就一把扯下蒙面的黑布，气呼呼地甩在了地上。

“怎么，任务失败了？”语气依旧波澜不惊，杯中的咖啡已经空了一半。

“是的。”

内维尔的眉头皱了一下：“克里斯蒂亚诺，我不是让你打他们的软肋么——那个阿隆索，他可是和个平常人一样柔弱的。”

“我的确这样做了——可是忽然窜出个帮他们的蒙面人，很厉害，他们二打一，我就架不住了。”

“这样啊⋯⋯”内维尔若有所思地看着克里斯蒂亚诺阴鸷的双眸，“你知道那人是谁不？”

克里斯蒂亚诺摇了摇头。

“不过也无妨⋯⋯”内维尔惋惜地说道，这也许是他死气沉沉的脸上第一次出现了表情。

“城主，我不明白——为什么我们要在自己的国家杀西班牙人？那不是会招惹麻烦么？”

内维尔笑了：“那也要看是给谁招惹的麻烦。一是利物浦城，二是英格兰王室——怎么样都算不到我们头上，只要你没有留下任何蛛丝马迹。”

“那当然不会。”

“那就好。”

“我还有不明白的。”克里斯蒂亚诺疑惑地说道。

“你问。”内维尔应许。

“为什么我们不把那个下毒的家伙斩草除根？如果让杰拉德抓住，并逼问出他的幕后是我们，那岂不是对我们很不利？”

加里内维尔听了这话，双目闪过一丝温柔却又阴狠的神色：“你究竟知不知道我是要干什么？”

“知道。成为英格兰的王。”克里斯蒂亚诺丝毫不忌讳说这话。

“如果我们先动手，那便是叛乱——于情于理上所有城市都不可能置之不理，但如果是英格兰皇军先动手，你觉得会怎么样？”

“一些懦弱的城主就会认为事不关己，毕竟是两方的私人恩怨。”

“那我现在杀了英格兰最高统治者的爱人，你认为这是不是逼他们先动手的最好方式呢？”

“啊⋯⋯”克里斯蒂亚诺顿悟，“难怪您要留一个破绽给他们！”

“明白了，就回去吧。也许明天还有任务。”

“好，内维尔城主，我先走了。”克里斯蒂亚诺恭敬地说道。

闻听那声轻微的闭门声，加里内维尔起身走到窗边，望向伦敦所在的方向。眼中除了贪婪，竟然还有那丝微妙的温柔没有褪去。

轻轻打开了窗，嘴角处，含义不明的笑容浮动。

他像是在对远处的谁询问那般自言自语着，“如果我获得了那至高无上的权利，是否就能给你，你最爱的自由。”

第二章 真相（3）

再次来到那座庄严雄伟的安菲尔德城堡前，阿隆索甚至不能看清自己究竟是怀着一种怎样的心情。

离开了五年，这座城堡依旧坚守着它古朴的风貌与悠久的历史，藤蔓纠结缠绵在外面的城墙上，一眼望去看不见起始的地方。而门口那棵小树，阿隆索依稀记得他走的时候才刚刚破土出苗，现在已经长到如五六岁的孩子一般高了。

也不知那些人，尤其是那人，现在可好⋯⋯

“xabi，就是这里么？”托雷斯迷茫的声音打断了阿隆索纷杂繁乱的思绪，他看着眼前这座陌生的城堡，打量的目光蕴含着期待。毕竟是年轻人，就算历经爱人死亡发小出走的伤痛，还是对新鲜事物充满了好奇感。

阿隆索微微笑着，看着安菲尔德城堡的眼神中却有难以言明的复杂：“是这里了，Nando。”

他们来的比和杰拉德越好的时间早了一些，等到了大约是到了正午时候，城堡的门轻轻打开，抬头纹鲜明的绿眸年轻男子走了出来，嘴角勾起了欢迎的笑：“你们来了。”

阿隆索抬头，对上那双干净的墨绿色眸子时，他觉得呼吸的力量都被完完全全吸走了。这个人呵，还是这样的模样这样的笑容，一靠近他就能感受到纯粹的正义，让刚刚经历过惊魂刺杀的自己重新平静安然。

他深深吸了口气，微笑道：“Steven，好久不见。这是Fernando，西班牙的圣骑士。他是和我一起过来查清iker被害的真相的。”

杰拉德神色不变，对托雷斯点头：“你好，我就是利物浦城的城主Steven Gerrard。”

叙旧与相识并不是今日的主题，托雷斯与阿隆索都很清楚自己是来干什么的。稍稍寒暄了几句后，杰拉德就直接进入正题，把卡西利亚斯被害的过程与所有的疑惑一五一十地向阿隆索与托雷斯解释了一遍。

“那么最大的疑点就是，毒是怎么跑到半只苹果上去的？”阿隆索简明扼要地找到了问题的中心。

杰拉德点了点头：“没错，下毒的手法的确是匪夷所思。餐具都是随意分配的，如果说苹果上有毒，另外半只明明是没毒的；如果是用餐的时候下的毒，有机会的只有卡拉和乔两人——但又确确实实不是他们。”

托雷斯问道：“会不会是切完苹果后在端上来的过程中下的毒？”

杰拉德肯定地摇了摇头：“不会，为了保证新鲜，水果都是在用餐的大堂内直接切的，没有人有那么大的胆量敢在众目睽睽之下下毒。”

“这样啊⋯⋯”阿隆索若有所思地说着，低下头陷入了沉思。

如果自己是凶手，会找怎样的契机神不知鬼不觉地下毒呢，看似是没有机会的⋯⋯

阿隆索皱起了眉头，而一边的杰拉德和托雷斯也开始绞尽脑汁探寻真相。

一个下午不知不觉就过去了一大半，转眼到了下午茶的时间。管家海皮亚适时地送来了下午的茶点，眉宇间满怀对自己家城主的关心：“城主，不要太劳累了。”

杰拉德勉强笑了笑：“没事的，你先下去吧。”

阿隆索这才想起，彻查自己好友被害一事本不是杰拉德的职责，可是他已经为这件事费心费力好多天。

他就是这样的好人。阿隆索一直确信，杰拉德的的确确是他今生能遇到的最好的人了。

不知不觉目光开始追随着杰拉德的一举一动，直至那修长的手指拿过刀在面包上涂抹黄油，怔忡间阿隆索忽然心念一动！

那是⋯⋯一个念头闪电般地划过他的脑海，随即漂亮的嘴角勾勒出了迷人的弧度。

“我知道了⋯⋯”

“什么？”杰拉德和托雷斯正在愁眉不展中享用美味的下午茶，听阿隆索出口的话语都是一愣。

阿隆索自信地笑着：“我知道下毒的人用的是怎样的手法了，其实，非常简单。”

这天晚上，顾不上洗去长途奔波的疲惫，杰拉德与阿隆索、托雷斯就赶去了伦敦的宫殿，并且在获得贝克汉姆亲自下的调查令后就直接前往宫殿厨房。

早已过了用餐时间，所以厨房里连一个洗盘子的没有，只有守门人不明所以地面对眼前三个人：“卡西将军出事那天的餐具和用具全都被放在了厨房最后的那个柜子里，请便。”

杰拉德与阿隆索互相交换了个眼色，便打开柜子门，与托雷斯一起寻找他们想要的东西。

在一堆瓷器、金属堆里找一把刀并不是容易的事情，而当一把一面刀刃墨黑一片的刀子出现在三人眼前时，那自信漂亮的笑容又洋溢在阿隆索的嘴角：“果然没错⋯⋯”

虽然阿隆索没有说他为什么要来找刀，但杰拉德和托雷斯早已心领神会：“看来经过这些日子这把刀已经被毒药所腐蚀。”

阿隆索点点头：“现在有了物证，只要根据当日名单找出当时切苹果的人就行了。”

杰拉德望着窗外已经爬得很高的那轮明月：“今天太晚了，不要惊动太多人，我们先回利物浦，等明天再来。”

回去的路上，三人心上的重担已经卸下了一半。

路不甚平坦，马车颠簸得厉害，托雷斯身上粗粗包扎的伤口又开始隐隐作痛，他不适地皱了皱眉，这细微的动作却被心细如尘的阿隆索发现了，关怀的话语伴随温柔的目光投过来：“怎么样，Nando，还痛么？”

托雷斯咬着牙摇了摇头：“不痛。”

这话却让杰拉德一头雾水：“xabi，他受伤了？”

阿隆索轻轻叹气：“没错，我们在利物浦郊外遇到了袭击。来人身手很好，纵使是Nando也敌不过那人。”

“什么？！”这话让杰拉德大吃一惊，“那你有没有事？”

阿隆索担忧地蹙眉：“我们都没什么事，因为有人相助。但让我担心的是，那个人那么厉害，不知是谁派来杀Nando的⋯⋯”

“你怎知他是来杀Nando而不是你呢？”

“因为，”回忆起那似曾相识的黑衣人，阿隆索眉间的隐忧越来越深，“他一直没有对我出手。”

第二章 真相（4）

夜色如墨色般深沉，星星点点的闪动散落在浩瀚无垠的苍穹，一眼望去只见苍茫一片，寻不见天际也觅不到微光。

已经是午夜时分，即使是平日里热闹的利物浦城大街现在也空无一人，只有零零落落的马蹄声显得分外急促，又夹杂着几许落寞的意味。

望向马车外，街道都染上了黑夜的墨意，路的尽头被隐没在黑暗之中，无法预知前方会有什么意想不到的障碍。

马车里，杰拉德的抬头纹又深了几分。

“Nando，你是不是第一次来英格兰？”

“是。”

“那你之前有没有认识过什么英格兰人？”

“如果你们的国王继位之前做人质的那段时间不算，应该就没有。”托雷斯确定地说道。

“那就奇怪了⋯⋯会有什么人要杀Nando⋯⋯”杰拉德沉吟着，黯淡的绿色眸子里没有闪过任何可能。

“我想，”阿隆索忽然深深吸了一口气，开口道，“我可能见过那个人。”

“是谁？”

阿隆索无奈地摇了摇头：“一时想不起来，但那身形却又有几分熟悉。”

不知何时刮起了风，像有一只无形的手推着路边沉重的枝桠压向了颠簸的马车，那些被吹得纷纷扬扬的落叶掠过疾行的马车，又向不同的方向飘去。

车内三人听着马蹄与树枝拂过马车混杂在一起的声音，只是各自默默地思考，不再说话。

不觉间，夜，凉意更甚。

颠簸了一段时间，前方出现了隐隐的光芒。再靠近一点，周身灯火通明，暖意自那火光流遍全身。

利物浦城堡的副城主和下人们秉承着一贯“城主不归，自己不睡”的原则，心心念念地盼外出的城主尽早回来。

“Steven，你终于回来了！”第一个迎上来的是卡拉格，作为副城主的他从小和杰拉德一起长大，对于杰拉德如兄如友。

“让你们担心了。”杰拉德歉然地笑笑，没有任何城主的架子。

对于今天下午已经见过的阿隆索和托雷斯两人，卡拉格颔首示意，然而作为车夫的雷纳今天一下午都花在了马厩里，对于忽然出现的一生一熟两个美丽男人既是喜悦又是惊讶：“xabi，你怎么回来了？还有旁边这个美人⋯⋯哦不是，旁边这位又是谁？难道城主那么晚回来是出去猎艳去了？”

此言一出，年轻如阿格忍不住笑出声，而芬南也在一旁掩嘴偷笑。向来缺乏幽默细胞的库伊特不解地望着雷纳，眼神好像在说“城主才不是这种人”。

素来沉着稳重的海皮亚忍不住敲了敲雷纳的脑袋：“Pepe，你胡说什么呢，他们两个是西班牙派来彻查卡西将军被毒害一案的真相。”

雷纳做了个顿悟的表情，便不再说话，倒是托雷斯主动走到了他身前，微笑道：“你好，我是费尔南多 托雷斯。”

雷纳望着眼前精致漂亮得像个洋娃娃的男孩子，笑道：“佩佩 雷纳。很高兴认识你。”

这样一来，利物浦城堡里的每个人都上去与托雷斯相识，也顺带着跟多年不见的阿隆索问上几声好。虽说外面夜凉如水，三更半夜的利物浦城堡此时却灯火通明，暖意融融，过了好久那光亮才熄灭。

阿隆索在房里翻来覆去，难以入眠。

不知是有意还是无意，杰拉德居然又把他安排在了这间房里。

如五年前一般的装饰和格调，一尘未变，却又像已经历经千变万化后的沉寂。

究竟什么变了，什么又未变，又有谁分得清？唯一可以确定的是，人心变了，有些事情，可能只能存在记忆中，再也无法重演。那双只对着自己柔情无限的绿色眸子，那原本只能容下自己的结实胸膛，还有那些令自己毕生无法忘却的话语，都永远消失在了五年前的一个雨夜，随着一个人的逝去而无踪无影。

只是变了那颗，并不是自己的心呵。

阿隆索睡意朦胧地想着，如果自己放手一搏，会不会有一点机会。

这夜失了眠的还有托雷斯。倒不是说他认床，只是这个地方对于他来说实在是过于陌生了。

在今天短短一天内经历了刺杀，查案，新环境，还有⋯⋯那个久违的男子，托雷斯却没有感到任何胆怯与沮丧，相反，还有莫名的期待和兴奋。

也许是利物浦城堡的红色太过温暖，也许是这里的人看上去都很和睦易处，在一个离开家乡的国度，托雷斯竟然找到了他早已陌生的温馨气氛。

他开始觉得，选择跟随阿隆索到英格兰来是一个无比正确的决定，虽然隐隐预感到，他被卷入了一个多事之秋。

无论如何，活在现在总是比活在过去好的。

第二天一早他们三人又去了一次宫殿，如愿拿到了当日晚宴服务人员的名册。

在他们要找的一栏里，“纳尼”这个名字赫然入眼。

阿隆索眼睛一亮：“就是他了！”

托雷斯笑着叹息：“还挺聪明，想到了在刀子的一边涂毒的办法，可惜还是被xabi你识破了。”

“我们去找他，现在这个时间他应该在厨房里工作。”

谁知人算不如天算，当他们赶到厨房时，厨房主管的一句“他失踪两天了”对于三人如晴天霹雳。

看来有人捷足先登。还有一种可能便是，幕后主使为了封住他的嘴，已经对他下手了。

第三章 暗涌（1）

“三种可能，”杰拉德叹了口气道，“第一种，畏罪潜逃；第二种，有什么人先我们一步找到了他；第三种，幕后主使者怕他泄密，已经杀他灭口。”

托雷斯攥紧了拳头，漂亮的眼睛里浮上了深深地仇恨，由于用力而使得骨节微微发白，咬牙道：“无论是怎样，一定要找出幕后主使为iker将军报仇！”

回答他的，是阿隆索几不可闻的轻叹。

他双手环臂靠在门上，琥珀色的眸子流动着淡淡的愁绪和不安，若有所思地看着远处。风轻轻吹过，吹起了他额前茶褐色的发丝，让他看上去更为柔和忧郁。

“xabi，你怎么了？难道你不想帮iker报仇？”托雷斯的口气仍然很是激动。

阿隆索闭上了眼睛，感觉有温热的液体夺眶而出，沾到了自己的睫毛上，“想啊，怎么不想，”声音中更带了一分苦涩，“这世上恐怕没有人比我更想了。”

眼前骤然出现那些小时候的画面。青梅竹马，两小无猜，即使没有爱情，那种感情却未必比所谓的情爱来得浅。多年相伴，刻骨铭心，如今天人永隔，想起时心里竟是针戳般的疼痛——原来心是真的会痛的。

他按住心口，停了停，修长的手指梳理被风吹得凌乱的头发，继续说道：“可是这何其难。杀西班牙贵宾本来就是一件常人不敢做的事情，而能把宫廷中的人带走足以说明了其势力多么强大。”

杰拉德只是默默不语，而他对于阿隆索的话也是赞成的。

阿隆索的判断本身没有错误，结论也没有错误，但前提条件错了——那时他们都理所当然地认为，杰拉德列出的三种可能中第三种的几率最大。

沉默了许久，杰拉德说道：“我们去见国王告诉他我们的调查结果。虽然纳尼人已失踪，但我们的调查并非一无所获。”

阿隆索和托雷斯都表示同意。也许依靠国王的权利，调查会变得更容易一些。

在见到贝克汉姆后，杰拉德微微有些吃惊。

两天之前这位倾国倾城的美人还是一副憔悴不堪毫无王者气度的模样，如今竟然又容光焕发，美丽却不失威严，只是眉宇间的忧伤无论如何都隐不去。

这痛失所爱的伤，怕是无计可消除了。

他面不改色地听完杰拉德的所有叙述，问道：“所以，现在的关键就是要找到纳尼身在何处？”

杰拉德脸色沉峻，点了点头。

贝克汉姆轻叹了一口气，淡淡答道：“他死了。”

杰拉德、阿隆索与托雷斯听了这话都大吃一惊，托雷斯抢先问道：“他怎么死的？”

贝克汉姆也不计较他的无礼，语气依旧平淡得不起一丝涟漪：“服毒自尽。”

“可是宫廷厨房的人说他失踪了两天⋯⋯”

贝克汉姆苦笑：“可能不到两天吧。我是前天中午的时候才想明白究竟是怎么一回事，抓了他的时候已经是下午时分了。”

杰拉德皱了皱眉头：“然后呢？”

“当然是严刑拷打逼问他幕后主使。”

杰拉德的身体不可抑制地轻轻颤动。在他心中，贝克汉姆一直是被宠坏了的王子，虽然有些孩子心性，但是为人和善，从不是滥用私刑的人。

贝克汉姆仿佛知道了他在想什么，苦涩地笑道：“那是我的iker啊，就算对全英格兰的人我能做到和颜悦色，对杀死iker的凶手，我终究是做不到⋯⋯”

阿隆索忽然起身，语气恭敬却不卑屈地问道：“后来他招了么？”

贝克汉姆看了他一眼，答道：“嗯。用了一天刑，他终于受不住了。但是他招了之后的不久就自尽了。”

“幕后⋯⋯是谁？”杰拉德颤声问道，心中却已经有了预感。

“如你所料，曼彻斯特人。他们终于坐不住了呵。”

自从特里死后，兰帕德整日郁郁无所作为，能在势力上与曼彻斯特城想抵抗的切尔西城由此衰落，而利物浦城比起这两城原本就稍逊一筹，再加上这五年来曼彻斯特城明里暗里的扩张，放眼英格兰已经没有别的城市可以与其匹敌了。而曼彻斯特城主加里 内维尔的野心却远远没有得到满足，这一点是谁都看得出来的。

“那么杀死iker的目的是再次挑起英格兰和西班牙的战争？”

“也许吧。”贝克汉姆的手指按在了太阳穴上，神色闪过一丝痛苦，“我有些累了，你们先回利物浦城，如果还有事我会找人去叫你们的。”

杰拉德站起了身，却没有离开。

“还有什么事？”

“陛下，最后一个问题：如果真是曼彻斯特城主指示的，您会怎么做？”

贝克汉姆沉默了半晌，缓慢而坚定地答道：“除非加里一命抵一命，否则，攻城。”

回利物浦的路上，谁都没有再说话。

利物浦的大街上繁忙依旧，人群熙熙攘攘，闹腾一片。杰拉德透过车窗看着自己的城民，心中忽然酸痛难当。

耳边飘来了温柔的西班牙口音：“你不希望打仗，是么。”

杰拉德回过了头，望着那双仿佛能看穿他心思的琥珀色眸子，神色无奈却又痛苦：“打仗势必会有人牺牲。我不想再看到⋯⋯任何人牺牲了⋯⋯”

第三章 暗涌（2）

贝克汉姆在空旷无人的大殿里来回踱步，那满目的富丽堂皇如今在他眼里不过是一片映射孤独的嘲讽。

不会再有人那样地宠着他，陪着他，憨憨地立下那些原以为会天荒地老的誓言。

心中的悲伤与怀念流向了绝望疯狂肆虐的终点，几乎是歇斯底里地吼叫着：“卡西利亚斯，你这个骗子！骗子！”

只有回声不尽不绝。大殿里依旧空无一人，犹如末日。

也许他没有骗自己。和他在一起的那些日子，真的已是一生一世，自己生命中仅有的意义和快乐都凝聚在这五年的时光里。够了。

他抬头望向了窗外。不知何时乌云已经遮住了原本湛蓝的天空，放眼看去，只见一片山雨欲来风满楼之前的宁静。

贝克汉姆不禁苦笑。不知那人会不会来。虽然那人只是一个城主，但现在自己这个权利的中心，恐怕早已对他没有任何威慑力。

不知过了多久，身后忽然出现了推门声，紧接着的是一个沉郁的声音：“陛下，您久等了。”

贝克汉姆转过身，碧绿的眸子直盯着那个熟悉又陌生的男人：“内维尔城主，你还是来了。”

“不知陛下有什么事。”

贝克汉姆看着他若无其事的模样，强压住满腔的怒火与悲愤：“纳尼，这个名字内维尔城主应该很熟悉吧。”

加里 内维尔黝深的双眸中一闪而过了几分了然，又如最初一般若无其事：“听过。他是曼彻斯特人。”

“他是杀害伊戈尔的凶手。”

“哦？是么？”

“你知道他的幕后主使是谁么？”

加里内维尔注视着眼前他貌美无双的王，阴鸷的眼神似乎是更为深沉难测，默默不语等待贝克汉姆的下一句话。

贝克汉姆挑眉，声音充满了尖锐的质问：“难道你不知道么？”

加里 内维尔叹了口气：“我知道。是我。”

空旷的大殿再次陷入了死一般的寂静。贝克汉姆紧盯着眼前的人，似乎想看穿他为什么回答得那么直接。他想过他会抵赖，会狡辩，却没有想到他就这样承认了下来。

过了很久，他都无法看透眼前这个男人在想些什么。或者说，对于这个人，从小到大他从未看清楚过半分。

他还是咬牙吐出了几个字：“杀人偿命。”

加里 内维尔微笑：“据我所知，纳尼已经偿命了吧。”

“幕后主使罪加一等。”

“那陛下是要把我交给刑事法庭处理？”

“没错。”

加里 内维尔轻叹道：“可惜我在陛下面前承认，可不会在刑事法庭承认。”

说罢，他挑衅地看着高高在上的年轻国王，万年积雪的眼中多了一丝胜利的光芒。

“你⋯⋯”贝克汉姆被气得说不出话来，“为什么⋯⋯”

“现在纳尼已死，人证物证都没有，如果我不承认，法官能把我怎么样？”

咬紧牙关，贝克汉姆逼出了几个字：“加里 内维尔，你不要逼我！”

“现在是你在逼我。”

“你⋯⋯”贝克汉姆茫然地垂下了头，“到底为什么，你为什么⋯⋯”

脑海中蓦然闪过一些看似奇怪仔细想来又无比合理的念头。卡西的死，纳尼在看守人员不加防范下的自杀，还有刚才那句“我在陛下面前承认，可不会在刑事法庭承认”⋯⋯

“你！”贝克汉姆的声音中忽然多了一丝颤抖与难以置信，“你是故意的！”

太多不合理的地方了。纳尼想要自杀明明很容易，为什么偏偏要等到自己把一切都供出来后才自尽；还有眼前这个人，在自己面前都不狡辩一下，在世人面前却坚持不肯承认。这⋯⋯不就是逼自己出兵为了报仇攻打曼彻斯特么？

“为什么！”贝克汉姆看着眼前的人，眼神中有了狂乱的怒意，“为什么要这样做！”

加里 内维尔神色平静：“你知道我想要什么，可是我不能冒然谋反，名不正则言不顺，言不顺则事不成。所以只好让你先动手。”

叹了口气，继续说道：“现在你知道我是故意激你的了，但是你还是不会放弃为他报仇的，是不是？”

贝克汉姆沉默片刻，咬牙道：“是，我不会放弃。因为我爱他。”

加里内维尔忽然笑了，不是那种诡异中带着阴谋的笑容，却是温暖的，发自内心的，又夹杂着难言的苦涩：“这才是我的David啊，打定的主意就不会改变⋯⋯就像小时候，明明讨厌这个王位讨厌得要命，每次外出玩都巴不得永远不要回到宫殿里，却还是为了家族和英格兰接受王储之名⋯⋯”

“闭嘴，不要再叫我的名！加里 内维尔，既然现在我已经是英格兰的王，你为什么不能放过我！为什么不能好好地当你的城主，放弃对至高无上权力的追求⋯⋯”他激愤的声音渐渐轻了下来，带上了委屈的哽咽，“我到底做错了什么⋯⋯你为什么不放过我⋯⋯”

“你问我为什么不放过你？你为什么不放过你自己！你最爱的是自由自在的生活，为什么要勉强自己接受这个束缚你的国王之名？王族这一代只有你一个男性，如果当时你放弃继承而是让位给我，事情如今也不会发展成这样！” 

“我只是做了自己该做的事，继承王位和杀你为伊戈尔报仇。”

“那么，”加里 内维尔方才激动的声音冷了下来，“我也在做自己该做的事，为了得到我梦寐以求的权利。”

第三章 暗涌（2）

再多的嘲讽也无法完全掩去眼中那丝隐约的忧伤，贝克汉姆冷笑着看眼前的人，心中却荒凉了一片。

终于听他亲口说出了他要这权利，要这王位，要⋯⋯和自己为敌。

他张了张口，终究还是什么都说不出来。

“David⋯⋯”他又唤他的命，口气温柔得一如当初还是年少的时候，说出来的话却令贝克汉姆心中震颤，“你放手吧⋯⋯曼彻斯特的兵力，远远超过了你的想象。”

贝克汉姆看了他很久，摇了摇头：“我不会放弃。”

“因为你爱卡西将军？”

“是，但不仅仅是。统治英格兰是我与生俱来的责任⋯⋯”

“你爱了他几年？”

“嗯？”贝克汉姆迷惑地看着他，“五年。”

“五年⋯⋯”加里内维尔喃喃地重复着，望向窗外倾盆大雨笼罩的世界，眼中阴晴不定，不知在想什么。

贝克汉姆慢慢走近他身边，冷冷问道：“你在想什么？”

加里 内维尔笑笑：“陛下您是不是忘记，曾经喜欢过一个人，不止五年⋯⋯”

他说得那么轻那么柔，仿佛是在呵护不能被触碰的贵重物品，一触即碎。

这样的加里 内维尔，真的不像加里内维尔了。

可是这轻微的话语却如同一声惊雷，炸响在贝克汉姆的耳际。

那些支离破碎的时光瞬时又拼凑成记忆，真真假假似幻似灭地漂浮在心中最柔软的地方，像是在提醒他那段青葱岁月确确实实存在过，又如同讽刺这谁也不能避免的物是人非的悲哀。

怎么会不记得呢，曾经那么执着地暗恋过一个人呵。

那人虽然比自己小了三岁，在政治方面却少年老成，从小就在城主聚会中显山露水，与厌倦宫廷生活的自己截然相反。

那人少言寡语，阴鸷的眸子里精于算计，晦暗不明的神色下藏着勃勃野心。

那人⋯⋯现在就在自己眼前，说要夺了自己的王位⋯⋯.

原来他都知道，原来，自己的什么心思都瞒不住他⋯⋯

于是更不可原谅！

“够了！”贝克汉姆忽然握紧拳头怒吼，“你现在说这个是什么意思？羞辱我还是嘲笑我自作多情？”他愈发怒不可遏，恨不得自己曾经没有对眼前这个人有过如此愚蠢的念想。

加里 内维尔看了他很久，摇头道：“我没有这个意思。我也是为了你好。David，放下王位，你想去哪里，就可以去哪里⋯⋯”

“我不会。我要与你一战。”

“那么，”内维尔轻叹，“在我打败你的那天，我也不将再施舍给你自由。”

“⋯⋯什么意思？”

“我会以王者的身份命令你，长伴我身边。”

“你⋯⋯”贝克汉姆咬牙道，“你马上给我出去！我怕我会忍不住现在就杀了你。”

窗外雨声的肆虐掩盖了内维尔离去的脚步声，只留下一个愈发渺小的背影，却也将贝克汉姆记忆中仅剩的那部分关于他与他的时光带走。

今日的谈话，心中尚存的留给对方的那片角落彻底被对于战争的筹备计划占据。

有些事情需要从记忆中抹去，就必须彻彻底底。

日暮。利物浦城。

杰拉德新雇佣的杂工格伦 约翰逊正在利物浦的集市上采购宵夜所需要的原料。他是初来乍到，对一切都不甚娴熟，却对这个港口城市充满了好奇与憧憬。

集市嘈杂一如既往，做各种交易买卖的都有。约翰逊正被各种能说会道的小贩弄得晕头转向之际，忽然看见眼前一堆人把集市堵得水泄不通。

不知是在卖什么，会引起那么多人的围观？心生疑惑，凭着强壮的身体他挤进了人堆，想好好看看究竟是什么样的交易。

只看了一眼，他便惊呆了。

一个异域女子宛若天人般坐在地上，美得倾国倾城，一双美目波光流动，潋出风情万种，让人匆匆一瞥便再也一不开眼。

这美丽女子是被人卖的商品，但无论怎么看，也看不出任何博人怜悯的模样，顾盼中流露高雅的气质，仿佛那个大声呵斥着要卖掉她的人贩子才是低人一等的人。

待约翰逊回过神来时，周围的报价声早已一浪高过一浪，此起彼伏，让那人贩子笑得眼睛都看不见了。

这样美丽的人儿，只有城主这样的大英雄才配得上吧。

如此想着，格伦约翰逊便鬼使神差地加入了报价。一来想拿这女子取悦城主，二来也确实不忍心见她落入那些来历不明的好色之徒的手中。

最终他如愿以偿高价买回了美人，在回利物浦城堡的路上滔滔不绝向美人介绍城主，美人却一句话也没有说。

一段时间后他终于发现了异样：“你不会说话？”

美人点了点头，但马上又摇了摇头。

约翰逊无奈地问道：“你是哪里人我都不知道呢。”

美人一双清澈美丽的眸子瞪着他，不答话。

“这样吧，我说一个地方，如果是你就点头，不是你就摇头，好不好？”

美人点了点头。

“奥地利？”

摇头。

“挪威？”

还是摇头。

“西班牙？”

继续摇头。

“那⋯⋯意大利？”

美人终于轻轻点了点头。


End file.
